remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Central Spaceport
The Central Spaceport is situated in the capital city of Cybertron, be that Iacon or Cybertropolis. In Iacon, it is located about north from the High Council Pavilions and despite its name and location, it is still secondary to the spaceport at the Hydrax Plateau. Fiction Generation 1 Marvel The Transformers comics Central Spaceport was located in Ibex, one of Cybertron's quadrants. It is unknown if Iacon was located in Ibex or if the devastation of Iacon prior had caused Central Spaceport to be relocated elsewhere. Or if another explanation went. Anyway, the united factions of the Autobots and Decepticons gathered at Central Spaceport to escape their dying planet together. However, the Decepticons betrayed the Autobots, destroying their ships and leaving them to die along with Cybertron. Dreamwave Generation One continuity Many of the Autobots went to work on the construction and supplication of the Ark at the Central Spaceport when the new Prime ordered for an evacuation off the planet rather than a prolongment of the war. None of them were happy about this turn of events, Grimlock in particular. The others' discontent fuelled his further and after a few bouts of rebellious behavior, he completely dropped the assignment and headed out alone to Kaon to brood. Beast Era ''Beast Machines'' cartoon When the Maximals' ship crashed somewhere in Cybertropolis, the Vehicons took possession of it and stored it away at the Central Spaceport. Some time later, upon finding that Megatron had wiped not only the Cybertron InfoCore and the Council Citadel's records but also the files in the Cybertron Archives, Blackarachnia realized there was a good chance Megatron had forgotten to destroy the aerospace records. She went to investigate alone, but was confronted by Rattrap at the Central Spaceport, the latter having tracked her there through the sewers. Teaming up, the two barely got much further before they were attacked by Megatron's Vehicon generals. By coincidence, the two Maximals reverted to beast mode during their escape and so eluded the generals. Blackarachnia sneaked them into the terminal, where they could both hide and access the aerospace records. Megatron indeed had not deleted them, and Blackarachnia managed to get a holographic display of their lost ship, which led to the startling discovery that they had forgotten two teammates. Blackarachnia then retrieved data on the current whereabouts of the ship so she could access its internal backup memory. However, having gone back to robot mode, the generals found them. Though the two Maximals got rid of them again, Rattrap gave up on the mission and split from Blackarachnia. In doing so, he figured out that the Vehicles weren't able to lock on to their signatures if they remained in beast mode ánd overheard that Megatron intended to find the location of the Maximal base from Blackarachnia's mind when she'd link up with the ship's computer. Rattrap got to her in time to warn her; Without hesitation, Blackarachnia smashed the computer to prevent the information reaching Megatron. Aided by the rest of the Maximals, they got away from the spaceport just before the ship exploded. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Central Spaceport is situated between Iacon and Cybertropolis on Cybertron in Transformers: Universe. Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Spaceports